Getaway
Getaway is the seventh serial in the show and the Season 1 finale, consisting of three episodes. Synopsis The Doctor and Travis arrive at the Staycation Destination – a world that feels strangely familiar. Millie finds herself grounded. Plot Part 1 To be added Part 2 To be added Part 3 To be added Cast * The Doctor - Riley Silverman * Travis - Dan Peck * Millie - Melinda-Catherine Gross * Engineer - Michael Nixon * Game Master, all other characters - Ben Paddon Crew * Editing and Sound Design - David King * Theme music arrangement - Drew Krassowski * Additional music - Luke Baldridge * Story - Michael Nixon, Ben Paddon * Producers - Melinda-Catherine Gross, Michael Nixon, Ben Paddon NPCs Major * Dr. Joan Hodgman * Jessie * Russell Turner * Albert Einstein * Lord President Maxil * The Wire Minor * Janet * Rita and Anita * Small Hadron Collider scientists * Temporal refugees Continuity * This story is set approximately 20-25 years after the events of The Cost of Progress, a story to which it is ostensibly a sequel. ** Different timeframes are given by the GM. Initially, it is explicitly stated that 20 years have passed since The Cost of Progress. Later, however, Russell Turner says it's been "almost 20 years". * The Doctor overrides the TARDIS randomiser. * Russell Turner returns, and has turned his attention to helping temporal refugees. * The Doctor and Travis are reunited with Millie. They were separated during the climax of Devils From The Deep. From Millie's perspective, it has been five months. * Each of the three members of Team TARDIS is pushed into a separate parallel world where their fates differ from their own: ** The Doctor is pushed into a parallel world where Maxil has overthrown Rassilon and is now Lord President of Gallifrey. ** Travis awakens in a version of New York where he partnered with the Wire to dominate humanity. ** Millie finds herself involved in a "Small Hadron Collider" project, working with Albert Einstein. * In the parallel universe the Doctor is pushed out to, Maxil had been torturing a parallel universe version of her predecessor. ** The previous version of the Doctor wears a jacket made of a leather-like material that shimmers blue in the light, carries a gnarled walking stick, and a satchel adorned with badges and patches of places they've been. * Rassilon, mentioned in the show's name, makes his first appearance in this story. Production * Recorded in one session at Geeky Teas & Games in June 2019. * Episodes 2 and 3 are the first episodes to feature a recap that doesn't use the track "Previously On" by Luke Baldridge. Episode 3 uses the piece during the narrative as incidental music. * The piece of music that plays as the Doctor, Travis and Millie escape from their parallel universes in the stolen TARDIS at the climax of episode 2 is “Race Against Time” by Hampus Naeselius. This is also used for the recap at the beginning of episode 3. * Joan Hodgman and Jessie share their names with Judge John Hodgman hosts John Hodgman and Jesse Thorne. Links * Getaway on TheGameOfRassilon.com Category:Season 1 Category:Serials Category:Season Finales